


Discovery is a Journey

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Demisexuality, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Porn, Sex Discussion, Sexual Fantasy, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne (onesided), auditory voyeurism, first time masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: "Anyone who says they haven't is lying."Damian crossed his arms tightly over his chest, glowering at the counter between him and Jason. He could feel his scowl tugging at his face in all the worst ways. It was a look he hated wearing and one he found himself making far too often these days. Unfortunate, albeit unavoidable when speaking with these fools. "Believe what you want, but I haven't and I will not be doing so."





	Discovery is a Journey

**Author's Note:**

> For BatFamBingo2019 - "First Time"  
> Beta: kate1zena

"Anyone who says they haven't is lying."

Damian crossed his arms tightly over his chest, glowering at the counter between Jason and him. He could feel his scowl tugging at his face in all the worst ways. It was a look he hated wearing and one he found himself making far too often these days. Unfortunate, albeit unavoidable when speaking with these fools. "Believe what you want, but I haven't and I will not be doing so."

Jason leaned forward on the counter, bracing his palms flat on the marbled surface between them. " _Liar_. There's no way you haven't. Everyone does it even if just out of curiosity as a kid. At least once."

Damian's back stiffened, his shoulders squaring. Humiliation swam warm in his veins leaving him primed and ready to blow a gasket. "Call me a liar one more time and see what happens."

The sudden slap of a folder on the counter, followed by an exasperated sigh jerked Damian's eyes away from Jason's face to their newly arrived guest. Tim stood there, dark bags beneath his eyes, face slack with exhaustion, hair sticking out at odd angles and his power suit pretty much hanging off him in near-comical disarray. A paper cup of coffee followed the folder onto the counter. 

"Leave him alone, Jay." Tim gestured vaguely behind him. "B wants to see you. Go."

Jason pushed off the counter without another word, leaving Tim and Damian alone in the otherwise silent kitchen. Tim's glance flitted up to Damian and then back down to the folder he'd tossed on the countertop. "Can you look over that and see if I've stopped functioning yet?"

"You look like hell." Damian reached out, tugging the folder over despite his words and flipping open the cover, thumbing through the pages of graphs and facts for Wayne Enterprises. He paused when Tim picked up the sugar from the countertop and popped open the lid to his coffee cup, looking intent to destroy his usually preferable black coffee. He knew from experience when Tim was to the point of sugaring his coffee, he was beyond the forty-eight hour mark on lack of sleep. 

Shutting the folder, he reached over and plucked the sugar from Tim's hand, shoved it across the counter, and pried the paper cup from him, only to turn around and neatly dump it in the sink. "Bed. You're going to it."

Tim sighed and Damian listened to his joints crack as he leaned against the counter. "There's still a million things to do today. I can't just drop it all and go sleep. That's not how this life works. Not anymore. Not... ever, honestly."

"The rest of us find time to sleep, you should as well." Damian picked up the folder and tucked it under his arm. "E-mail me what you need done and I will complete it while you sleep. Your function will cease soon regardless of your intent."

Tim shoved away from the counter and turned to leave the kitchen. Damian trailed after him, following him to his room and holding out his hand when Tim picked up his laptop. "Absolutely not. You're sleeping, not coding."

For a moment Tim looked entirely uncomfortable and then just sighed, shaking his head. "I'm not going to be coding. Promise. I will sleep. I need to e-mail you what needs to be done."

Damian gestured at the phone on Tim's nightstand. "Do it from there then."

Tim glanced at it and then back at his laptop, a small frown on his face. "Just... I need the laptop, okay? I'll even put it in the hall when I'm done if that makes you feel better."

Pursing his lips, Damian took a few steps back and leaned against Tim's dresser. "Hurry up then. I'll wait."

This time a flush began to creep up Tim's neck, eventually darkening his cheeks, and Tim just tucked the laptop under his arm and headed for the bathroom with it. 

"Oh for the love of God, you don't need to be done that fast! If you need to use the bathroom, then do it, and use the laptop afterward. I'm not stuck on some insane schedule like you are." Damian shot Tim a look he hoped made it clear he meant what he was saying. 

Tim clearly sucked on his tongue for a moment before sighing, looking up at the ceiling. "Look, I need like fifteen minutes alone with the laptop, okay? Then I'll give it up. Gladly, even. Just... I'll bring it to you when I'm done."

"I'll wait, it's fine. I'm not interested in snooping in your shit. I'm not a ten year old brat anymore, Drake. Do what you need to and then I'll get out of your hair."

Tim took a deep breath, held it for a moment, and then moved to sit on the edge of his bed, laptop held securely against his thighs. "Fine, I'll be blunt. Don't ever tell me I didn't try to preserve you from things you didn't want to know though. If you want me to sleep, then I need to unwind first. In order to unwind, I need to _use my laptop_ to watch a certain type of video and do a certain sort of _thing_."

Damian narrowed his eyes at Tim, trying to read between the lines. A certain type of video... his mind flitted over case files that would relax Tim or maybe he was talking about meditation. But why would he not be able to just use his phone for that? Surely the videos were on YouTube or he could at least use one from there instead. He debated the merits of using a tried and true video versus one he'd never seen before. That made a little sense, but not enough to justify what was rapidly becoming a full-blown argument over the laptop being relinquished. 

"I can recommend some meditation videos you could use from your phone. It might be best practice to keep them there anyway. A playlist perhaps –"

"Damian." Tim's voice cut in, frustrated and with an edge to it that normally wasn't there with him anymore. "I was trying not to say it, for your sake, but... I need to jerk off, okay? I want to use _my_ porn to do it. My collection, which happens to be on _my laptop_. It relaxes me and then I can just sort of drift off to sleep instead of fighting to try to for hours. Alright?" He tipped his head back, closing his eyes. "Just let me be for a few minutes and I swear I'll not work on anything other than sending you my 'To Do' list first thing. Agreed?"

Something strange and hot fluttered in Damian's belly at the words and he felt his own blush trying to stain his cheeks. Swallowing against his own embarrassment for his lack of shrewdness, he slowly pushed himself away from the dresser, murmured his apologies, and left the room.

When he was safely in his own room, he sat on the edge of his bed and stared at the wall that separated them. Did Tim do this often? Did he _enjoy_ doing this or was it like a task he just needed to complete? The conversation with Jason came back to him, this time leaving him feeling unsettled, on edge. He squirmed, glowered at the wall, and clutched the folder he was holding tighter. 

It wasn't that he never had urges. Sure, they were really few and far between, not at all what the movies or stories made them out to be. He'd go months without a single urge, his cock never hardening and his pajama bottoms always dry and clean in the morning. Then, something like this would set off this... _discomfort_... in his belly and he'd find his pajamas stained in the morning after a fitful night of rest. When he was younger, he'd debated seeing what it might feel like to do what he knew the other boys did, but he'd discarded the desire to try it in favor of finding ways around the sensation. There had been no time to waste on such frivolous things back then. 

Standing up, he moved to the wall that separated his room from Tim's and stood there quietly, scarcely breathing as he listened. Very faintly he could hear the occasional shift of the mattress on the box springs, the rustle of fabric, and abruptly the hard, loud breaths Tim was letting out, followed by a small shocked sound and then a quiet moan.

Cheeks hot, Damian stood there, that strange sensation starting up in his belly again, the one that left him feeling unpleasant and squirmy. He took a few deep breaths and told himself there was nothing to the fact that it was only Tim who did these things to him. He reached down to rub his palms over his thighs, sucked his lower lip into his mouth and lightly bit at it. His cock began to harden and he balled his hands into fists. He wouldn't give in and try what Tim just had. He didn't have time for this kind of thing. Not for doing it, not for listening to Tim do it, and certainly not for any of the other urges that might follow if he gave in. It would also be distinctly uncomfortable for Tim that he was the only one who gave Damian this sort of reaction. That just wouldn't do.

Pushing away from the wall, he steeled himself and went to his door, listening for a few minutes until Tim's door opened and then closed. His phone dinged in his pocket and he pulled it free. 

_Done. It's in the hall. I apologize for making things uncomfortable. Goodnight._

Damian's toes curled in his boots and he debated for a second before darting out of his room, grabbing the laptop, and slipping back into his own room. Settling on the edge of his bed, he opened the lid of Tim's computer before he could second guess himself and his entirely irrational decision. The screen flickered to life and Damian hesitated one last time before typing in Tim's password. It wasn't like it was _difficult_. On his personal devices, Tim never cared enough to change his passwords, only on their secondary devices did he make it near impossible to penetrate them. 

The machine logged in and right there on the screen was what Tim had been watching. An entire file folder of porn was open on one half of the screen, the other half holding the video player, stopped due to being at the end of the video, though he could clearly see one man having ejaculated all over the other man's belly.

Heat flushed through Damian and he ensured the volume was completely off before pressing play and sitting there, his eyes wide, his lips parted as the video started with the shorter man's cock being roughly shoved into the much bulkier man's mouth. This did nothing other than shock him, honestly. Sure, he was already aroused, but it didn't make him want to beat off to it or anything more than watch it in some morbid sort of curiosity. He sat there, watching the nearly ten minutes of the video all the way through before he simply closed the laptop again and pushed it under the edge of his bed, sitting there and staring at the wall separating him from Tim.

Tim, who had always made Damian feel funny in the gut. Tim, who had just jerked off while watching that very video, probably cum with the laptop very close to his dick. Tim... who had protected him from Jason with a single comment and a wave of his hand like it was nothing to tell Jason to back off. Tim, who Damian had definitely dreamed about before on one of those sticky short nights. Tim, who he'd watched go through significant others like some people changed underpants in the past few months. Tim, who Damian just wanted to hold and kiss and _help_.

Tim: the only person Damian had ever felt this way about.

The tightness wound even more in his belly and Damian lay down, gripped his covers tightly in his fists, canted his hips because he couldn't stop it from happening. His breath rasped in and out, his hips arched further, his cock straining in his shorts. He'd _never_ been like this while awake before. His cock twitched. Once. Twice. And then heat flooded him, tingling through his veins, leaving him open-mouthed and wide-eyed as he ejaculated right into his shorts from nothing more than his thoughts and his arched hips.

He'd never cum while awake before. His entire body trembled. His hips jerked. Pleasure spanned out from his cock, rushing through his entire body, and he couldn't stop himself from rocking into the sensation repeatedly until it happened again, leaving him arched and fully unable to breathe, tears in the corner of his eyes, muscles burning from the strain, his shorts pathetically wet.

His belly trembled as he eased down against the bed, flushed and flustered, his first waking orgasm leaving him wondering why he only let this happen in his sleep. Sure it was only Tim who did this to him, only the thoughts related to Tim that pulled his body toward this ledge, but that didn't meant he couldn't lean into the urge and allow himself this sensation once in a while.

He pushed himself up, shakily retrieved his tissues and mopped up the mess from his shorts the same way he'd have done with his pajama bottoms, and stood there, lips pursed, eyes on the wall between him and Tim. He felt warm and relaxed and like a nap was the best thing he could possibly do, and he decided he'd give himself twenty minutes to nap, to bask in what he'd finally experienced, and then he'd do Tim's work and debate the possibility of doing it again. Later, of course. After his obligations. Maybe... with his hand instead.

He set his alarm on his phone and plopped back down on his bed, booted feet dangling over the edge, and closed his eyes. He had twenty minutes to bask in the newness of what he'd just done and then it was back to work.


End file.
